


Burying the Dead

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka fanart. **SPOILERS** for the last episode of season 7.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	Burying the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I had to try _really_ hard not to think about what was happening here as I was drawing it, or I would have been crying the whole time. Jesse's helmet was especially difficult... T___T If you're not familiar with the piece of music that plays during this scene, I highly recommend [Samuel Kim's take on it](https://youtu.be/UrTbSCfKjNg). It's painfully beautiful.
> 
> [Timelapse on YouTube, if you're interested](https://youtu.be/Bd7aC9JkC6A).

Small:

Large:


End file.
